Distractions
by debraelq
Summary: A party, a disastrous text, a shot of tequila, and a naked Puck. Is it any wonder Kurt and the author found themselves distracted?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay first of all this is not what I planned on writing today. I was going to work on my Beyond the Pain story. However my brain had other ideas, and I blame it all on Sassy_26. This story is dedicated to her since she inadvertently inspired it. So feel free to either thank her or blame her for getting me distracted. She said something on twitter about Puck being naked… And I started thinking… How would Kurt react to seeing Puck naked? And so this story was born.

Distractions

_Crap! No, no, no!_

What the hell had he been thinking? Well, he hadn't; that was obvious. Just yesterday everything had been fine… really good, actually.

And now… he just wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear… _forever_.

And Kurt blamed Puck.

It had started out simple enough. It was the end of the school year, and they had just found out Figgins was giving the Glee club another year. Everyone was in a good mood, summer was starting, and so why not have a party?

He tried to remember why they decided to have the party at Finn's house. It wasn't very big… he wasn't a particularly good host… and then he remembered. Finn's mom was out of town visiting family, so they had the whole house to themselves. And for once they were all united. Everyone in Glee club was there.

But still, why did he think it was a good idea? Ever since he had tried to get their parents together, things had been weird between them. Even so he couldn't stop himself from loving Finn. He really tried! He knew it was only going to get worse when the Hudsons actually moved in with the Hummels. A lot worse, since they would be sharing a room. Instead of being excited about getting to see Finn every day, now Kurt was dreading it. It would be awkward and difficult for the both of them.

Which was why he had listened to Mercedes advice in the first place. Still, he didn't blame her… he _still_ blamed Puck.

The Mohawked jock was the one who had decided they needed alcohol at their party. Kurt even knew better. Historically, he wasn't able to handle his alcohol very well… one just had to ask Ms. Pillsbury. She still blamed him for ruining her favorite pair of shoes.

And so the combination of Finn looking quite gorgeous, an intoxicated Mercedes egging him on, and too much tequila caused Kurt to make this very big, very bad mistake.

"You have to tell him, Kurt." He could still hear Mercedes voice in his ear. "Tell him how you feel! It will be better for everyone and maybe the two of you could hook up."

Oh, yeah, she was hammered. A sober Mercedes would never tell him to do that. A sober Kurt would have never listened to her.

Of course, he was too scared to tell Finn to his face how he felt. But, really? A text? What was he thinking? He regretted it almost immediately.

Kurt watched the other boy from across the Gleek filled living room. He expected Finn to pull out his phone at any moment, read the text, and then look accusingly at his perverted almost step-brother. Kurt sighed, again wondering what the hell he'd been thinking.

"Did he get it yet?" Mercedes whispered loudly in his ear.

"I don't think so," Kurt responded. "This was a big mistake Mercedes."

"Kurt, honey you've been in love with that boy for so long, you need to either get over him or get under him…" She giggled at her own pun, and Kurt just shook his head. She was definitely drunker than him… and no help at all.

Or so he thought.

"Let me take care of this for you, Kurt." She stumbled over to the other side of the room causing Kurt's heart to pound in panic. What was she going to do?

"Hey, Finn!" she yelled as she advanced on the other boy. Kurt caught up with her and tried to grab her arm. She just waved him off as she reached Finn.

"Can I use your phone? Mine's dead."

And for a moment Kurt thought it would all work out. Finn would just give her his phone, and she could delete the text he obviously hadn't read yet.

Brilliant plan!

Finn reached into his pockets and came back empty. "Oh, I must of left it somewhere. I think it's in my room." Then the usually clueless boy had a moment of lucidity. "Kurt has his," he said indicating the phone still in Kurt's hand. "Why don't you just use his phone?"

"Oh, yeah… thanks," she said, once again giggling.

Kurt just turned and walked away.

Another shot of tequila later, he had a plan. All he had to do was find Finn's phone. Not such an easy task. The most likely place was in the jock's room and how creepy would that be if he was caught sneaking around in Finn's room? If the other boy had been interested in finding his phone, Kurt could have just volunteered to get it for him. But Finn seemed completely unconcerned.

So their plan was simple… Mercedes would distract Finn and, well, everyone else… and Kurt would sneak up to his room, find his phone, and then delete the incriminating text. No problem, right?

It wasn't actually as difficult as he thought it would be. Everyone was in a varying state of drunkenness and so no one paid attention to Kurt trying to look nonchalant as he went up the stairs and into Finn's room.

In fact, Kurt was almost giddy with relief when he reached Finn's room and found the phone sitting innocently on the other boy's bed.

His plan was actually going to work!

He scrambled quickly to the bed and grabbed the phone.

_New text message from Kurt_, flashed on the screen. He opened the message, unable to resist reading the sappy text proclaiming his love for the other boy. With a feeling of disgust at his annoying but persistent crush on the obviously straight boy, Kurt deleted the text.

Mission accomplished, he sighed with relief. All was well once again, and now he could actually enjoy the party.

This thought was interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening.

There were probably a million reasons why he would be in Finn's room… the most believable being that he was there getting Finn's phone for him… but at that moment, Kurt couldn't think … he panicked.

Dropping to the floor, he hid behind the bed. His heart was pounding in his chest and his palms were sweaty. Maybe someone had accidently went in the wrong room or maybe it was Finn looking for his phone after all.

But the sound of singing caught his attention. _Sweet Caroline_… and he knew that voice.

Puck!

_Crap!_ Of all the people it could be! And he _really_ hoped the other boy hadn't brought Santana there to make out. That would be hell. Of course, they might not notice him if they were busy…

He had no choice… he had to chance a peek.

Kurt decided to look from under the bed first. That way he would be able to see if anyone else was there without getting caught.

All he could see was one pair of legs… that was good. But they were unclothed and shoeless. Was Puck wearing shorts? The other boy was facing away so Kurt felt safe in really getting a look. Maybe he could just sneak out…

Puck was facing the chair in the corner of the room but what caught Kurt's attention the most was the fact that he was wearing nothing but a towel. A memory of Brittany throwing up on Puck surfaced and helped explain why the other boy was there in such a state of undress…

Of course, Kurt knew Puck had a nice body…everyone knew that, and it was hard to miss even when he was wearing clothes. But he was unprepared for the sight of Puck standing there, his body slightly damp from his shower, his muscles … oh, those muscles… and hair in just the right places. He looked so male and virile. Kurt was glad he was already close to the floor as he felt his knees go weak.

Puck was a jerk. There was no doubt about that, but he was also very hot… and Kurt couldn't help but imagine running his hands all over that delicious body. And having those hands… touching him.

Kurt felt his body betraying him, and he had to bite back a whimper of desire. He knew some of it was the alcohol coursing through his veins, battling with the blood now rushing south.

And that was when Kurt realized what Puck was doing.

He was getting dressed. His clothes lying on the chair. Kurt watched in fascination and horror as Puck absently threw off the towel.

Kurt's mouth went dry as he stared at the other boy. He could not tear his eyes away from the amazing sight of Noah Puckerman completely naked in front of him. His butt appeared to be perfect in every way. He was muscled and toned, and Kurt found he could no longer think.

And then Puck bent over as he reached for his clothes.

And Kurt felt so lightheaded, he thought he was going to pass out. He had forgotten to breath and as the necessity for air overcame him, he let out a loud gasp.

Kurt immediately slapped a hand over his mouth and crouched down on the floor. _Please don't come over here…_ he prayed, silently, knowing it was probably futile.

"Well, what do we got here?"

Kurt looked up at the jock standing in front of him. His acid retort sticking in his throat and causing him to choke. Puck was, of course, still naked, but now he was facing Kurt…

"A peeping… Kurt?" he said with a smirk.

And Kurt couldn't talk. He couldn't do anything but stare…

"Hey, Hummel," Puck finally said. "My eyes are up here."

Kurt reluctantly dragged his eyes to the jock's _amused_ face, blushing furiously.

_Wait_… he wasn't angry? Wasn't going to kill him?

"Are you gonna get up?" Puck asked. "Cuz I'm naked, and you're kneeling in front of me…usually when that happens… well, let's just say Puckzilla might be getting the wrong idea."

And that caused Kurt to look down once again… and his mouth dropped open. Puck was definitely having a reaction, and it was unexpectedly similar to Kurt's.

"I mean it, Hummel," he said with a tinge of annoyance. "Either put that mouth to good use or get your ass up."

Kurt hurried to his feet. Not that he didn't want to do that… someday, but he hadn't even kissed a boy before.

And he'd _never_ thought of kissing Puck.

_Ever!_

But now, as he stared at the other boy, he found it was all he could think about.

**So… should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am still working on BtP as well as WDYSWH, I promise! I just got a little distracted. Again, Sassy_26 threw some comments out there and well, I just had to go with them. Also I am uping the rating… although I don't know if this chapter warrants it. Just in case…

Distractions

Two

Noah Puckerman was a badass. No one could really deny that fact. At least, they wouldn't dare deny it to his face. That's because, yeah, he was a _total _badass.

Which was why, thinking back, challenging Brittany to a drinking contest probably wasn't the brightest idea. Especially considering she almost beat him. Not that he couldn't out drink the blonde girl… again, total badass… The problem was, she was his fourth challenger already. And Mike was the one right before her… that boy could drink! So Puck felt himself slipping away, and he was sure she was going to win. Luckily, at that point, she ralphed all over the place, solidifying his win and his badassness… right before she _unluckily_ threw up all over him.

Which was how he found himself in his current predicament. He was standing stark naked with a clearly intoxicated Kurt Hummel kneeling at his feet. The other boy's cheeks were tinged pink from embarrassment and too much alcohol. Puck couldn't help but think of other reasons he'd be pink and out of breath… And that caused him to have a totally unexpected reaction. It didn't help that Hummel was clearly eyeing his junk. He now understood what all those girls were complaining about when he stared at their chest while having a conversation with them. Not that he minded that someone was staring at him; he was Puckzilla after all… but geesh, Hummel? A dude? Well, kind of a dude…

And so he instructed the boy to either put his mouth to good use or get up already. Hummel responded by scrambling to his feet, and Puck couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of disappointment. _That mouth_…How had he not noticed before how pink and sensual it was…? It would definitely look good wrapped around his…

He had to stop himself there! Geesh, Where was his self-control?

Hummel still wasn't looking him in the eye. The other boy was instead focused on his mouth…

And Puck suddenly realized why this boy was so irresistible to him. All those girls… Santana, Brittany, even the cougars… it was as if sex were just something else for them to do. It was routine, almost boring even. They were demanding, wanting so much from him.

This boy, Hummel…Kurt… was so excited, so enthralled just by the sight of Puck. Of course it was the sight of a naked Puck, but still… he thought he could probably just reach on and touch the other boy, and it would all be over.

Without warning, images flooded Puck's mind…there was so much he could show him… teach him. And Kurt would be so nervous… reaching out shyly to touch him… And suddenly, Puck was harder than he could remember being in a long time.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Hummel?" he said a little rougher than he intended, trying to squash his traitorous mind and body.

"I…um…Well…" Kurt stammered, looking down.

He was hiding something, Puck was sure of it. The thought that Kurt was there hiding under Finn's bed waiting for the quarterback pissed him off. Really that was something he would have expected more out of Berry.

Puck folded his arms across his chest.

"You were waiting for Finn, weren't you?"

"No!" Kurt looked up at him quickly, a panicked look on his face.

"Then what are you doing here?"

Kurt looked down at his hands. He didn't speak for a while. Puck was almost to the point of shaking the other boy when he suddenly looked up, his eyes locked onto Puck's.

"I was… following you."

Puck wasn't sure if he believed him or not, but his alcohol soaked brain screamed… _Who cares?_

"Why?" he asked, ignoring the voice in his head.

Kurt let his eyes wander once again over Puck's body. Everywhere his gaze lingered ignited a fire in Puck, and he suddenly wanted nothing more that to kiss the other boy. Still something wasn't right. Again his mind and body couldn't be bothered with the reasoning… Kurt clearly, _clearly _wanted him. His eyes, his mouth, the bulge in his tight skinny jeans, all attested to that fact. Who the hell cared if he wasn't being entirely truthful?

Not Puckzilla!

"So you were following me…"

Kurt nodded mutely.

"Waiting for me…"

Again a small nod.

"Cuz you wanted a piece of this…"

Kurt hesitated for a minute. Then he licked his lips… _those lips!_ Before slowly nodding once more. He looked like he was having difficulty breathing, and Puck wondered again, how much the boy had to drink.

Puck stepped closer… he half expected the other boy to back up, but he didn't. He reached out… he couldn't stop himself at this point…and ran his thumb slowly across Kurt's bottom lip.

"Tell me what you want, Kurt." He said seductively, his hand moving to cup the other boy's cheek.

"I… " He licked his lips again, his tongue tracing where Puck's thumb had just been. "Could I… touch you?" he asked softly as if he was afraid of the answer.

Puck growled in response. "You're killing me, Kurt," he said trying to control the excitement coursing through his body.

Kurt looked up at him from under his lashes, and Puck realized then that Kurt was aware of the effect he was having on him. Of course, it was hard to miss since Puck was still obviously naked!

Instead of deterring him the knowledge fueled his desire.

"Does that mean you want me to touch you, Noah?" Kurt asked softly, biting on his lower lip.

There was no reason to deny it. He was achingly aware of how close Kurt was…

"Yes," he said quietly.

Kurt smiled shyly as he reached a tentative hand out and touched Puck's chest. Gaining some confidence he trailed his fingers over to Puck's nipple ring. He didn't touch the ring itself but instead stroked the nub it was attached to. Puck gasped slightly at the contact. Kurt was just staring at it, his mouth open, his tongue moving, and Puck knew at that point Kurt wanted to replace his hand with his mouth. And Puck suddenly wanted that more than anything.

But the boy just looked up at him, instead, once again staring in his eyes, as his hand continued to wander down to Puck's stomach. He traced the outline of the jocks muscles, and Puck thought it was one of the most erotic things ever… second only to that beautiful mouth and imagining what it could do.

"Kurt…" It was less of a word and more of a moan.

In response, Kurt's other hand joined the first in its exploration of Puck's body. His touch became firmer as he gained some confidence, and he stepped closer to the jock.

"I enjoyed watching you, Noah," he whispered. "Watching your body move… water glistening on your skin… I wanted to just lick it off of you."

Puck could hardly breathe. Kurt was now the seducer… when had this happened? Again his body's response was a resolute… _Who cares?_

"… and then you bent over…" Kurt's voice was so low. "And, God, I just wanted…"

But Kurt didn't continue… the sentence hung in the air… full of possibilities.

"I can't stop thinking about your mouth." Puck wasn't sure what made him blurt that out except that he felt it was his turn to share something… or maybe it was just the alcohol.

As if to emphasize his point, his gaze lingered on Kurt's slightly parted lips.

"What do you want, Noah?" Kurt asked, and Puck wondered how he made it sound both innocent and seductive all at the same time.

In response he grabbed Kurt's face and pulled him toward him. His lips were only inches away when he hesitated…their breath mingled together… both enjoying the almost painful moment until Puck finally kissed him.

Puck worshiped him with his mouth… kissing, licking, biting but unable to get enough. Kurt moaned in response before mounting his own attack.

Their kisses became even more intense causing Puck to pull the other boy against him. Kurt gasped at the unexpected contact with Puck's … entire body.

Puck couldn't help but smile at this, as Kurt's hand tentatively moved to his behind…

Oh, yeah. He was going to enjoy introducing Kurt to things he could barely even imagine.

**So… I won't even ask this time. I will just assume you want me to go on. ****I think there will be one more chapter. Sassy_26… any more comments? **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The first two chapters were fairly tame… these next few will warrant upping the rating. Again, Sassy_26 threw some comments out there and well, I just had to go with them. Hope you enjoy. ;)

Distractions

Three

As Puck eagerly kissed his neck, Kurt tried to catch his breath. What in the world was he doing? He felt like he was in a haze, some of it obviously alcohol induced but a lot of it was Puck induced. How did he even get to this point? The memory was fuzzy… he remembered texting Finn … and then he panicked… and now he was in Finn's room making out with Noah Puckerman.

_Holy Hell!_

And although his mind was protesting that everything was happening way too fast… his body didn't care. How could anyone expect any differently? He'd dreamed about kissing boys… touching boys… having sex with boys for so long and suddenly here was one… a gorgeous, hot one… kissing him and touching him… his mind could just shut the hell up already. No way was he stopping this.

Puck grabbed Kurt's ass, pulling him even closer, and Kurt moaned in response. Who knew it would be this amazing? Their erections were rubbing together and the clothes between them, which were only Kurt's clothes since Puck was _naked_, annoyed him. He wanted skin to skin contact. And this thought reminded him… Puck _was_ naked.

Kurt's hands wandered once again to the other boy's firm behind. The alcohol gave him some courage, but still he had never done anything like this before. His hands were shaking slightly as they explored the firm muscles of his hard body.

They were standing so close, he could smell the clean, manly scent of the other boy, and it was driving him crazy. The impulse to taste Puck's skin… to devour every bit of him like a boy starving… was overwhelming.

"Noah," he whispered, his voice full of need. "I…" he hesitated. He felt so inexperienced. What must the other boy think of him?

"Yeah…," Puck responded just as softy, barely stopping in his exploration of Kurt's neck to answer.

"I…" How could he even explain what he wanted? But Puck was barely listening anyway.

"Hmm…?"

"I… Can I _lick_ you?"

"Shit, Kurt!" He definitely was paying attention now. Instead of answering though his hand reached into Kurt's hair and pulled him forward until he was almost touching Puck's chest.

"Please…" Puck begged finally when Kurt still hesitated.

Kurt tentatively reached out to swipe the tip of his tongue across Puck's chest. The other boy moaned, giving Kurt the confidence to continue. Puck's skin was still damp, and he tasted salty. Growing bolder he licked again, this time his tongue was flat and firm as he ran it up the center of his chest. Puck's hand pulled him even closer, encouraging him to continue. Kurt kissed his way over to Puck's nipple ring. His tongue teased the nipple and slid into the small hole of the ring. Then he put his whole mouth over it and sucked, pulling the ring in ever further.

Puck was having difficulty breathing, and Kurt took that as a sign he was doing something right. He was running on pure instinct at this point. As Puck grounded against him in response he _knew _he was doing it right.

Puck pushed down on his head indicating he wanted him to go lower. Of course, Kurt wanted to, but he was nervous and his heart was pounding…. Still the thought of tasting a boy… tasting Puck! …was something he couldn't say no to.

He bit and kissed his way down Puck's chest, enjoying the wonderful taste of the other boy… and hoping he would remember this all in the morning… Finally he reached his abs… those amazing perfect abs! He licked at the skin, flickering teasingly over the muscles, causing Puck to gasp. He dipped his tongue into the indention of his belly button and then in a moment of courage, he pushed his tongue in and out of the small space causing Puck's hand to tighten its hold on his head as he groaned.

Another growl accompanied by Puck's hand pushing down once again, indicated to Kurt that Puck wanted him to go even lower. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure Puck could hear it. Anticipation, fear, excitement, _fear_, and an overwhelming need to do this ran through Kurt as he knelt before the other boy.

He looked up into Puck's face… looking for… he wasn't sure what. Puck's hand moved to the side of his face.

"Kurt," he whispered, and Kurt was amazed at the desire and … tenderness in his eyes. His mouth opened in surprise, and Puck's eyes darkened with desire.

As Kurt moved in Puck closed his eyes in anticipation.

"Watch me, Noah."

Puck's eyes flew open at his request, and his thumb lightly traced Kurt's lower lip in anticipation.

Satisfied that Puck would do as he asked, Kurt moved in toward his intended goal.

He knew almost at once that he would need to use his hand to help guide him. As he took hold of Puck's hardening erection, he realized, surprisingly, that it felt different than his own. Different size, shape and definitely more exciting. The feeling of holding pure steel aroused him more than he expected. The thought of what it would feel like to have Puck inside him was terrifying and exciting, and he felt faint. Not that it would come to that… but kneeling in front of the other boy about to take him into his mouth… well, who could blame him for thinking such things.

He tentatively flicked his tongue over the engorged head. Puck gasped and groaned, the sounds wonderful and exciting to Kurt. He felt encouraged to continue as he ran his tongue around the hard member, kissing and tasting as he went. He knew by the insistent hand in his hair that Puck wanted Kurt to take him in his mouth. He was hesitant… nervous mostly, even with the alcohol. It was all so new to him.

A glance up reassured him that Puck was still watching him, his gaze intense. That look was all he needed… he took Puck into his mouth as far as he could. Puck gasped involuntarily. Kurt knew he was reacting instinctively as he thrust and pulled all at the same time, causing Kurt to gag and cough. Puck relaxed his hold, mumbling an apology, but Kurt was not deterred at all. He slipped the other boy's cock into his mouth once again, using his hand to control the amount he took in as well as to stimulate him.. He let Puck's sounds guide him, telling him what he wanted more of, and it wasn't long at all before he could feel Puck's impending climax. The hand in his hair tightened in response and his motions slowed as he rode out the wave of pleasure. As the hot liquid started pouring in Kurt's mouth, he quickly pulled away. The taste was unfamiliar… not terrible, but he was afraid of choking again. He continued stroking Puck with his hand until he was completely finished. The liquid was now all over Kurt's hand and Puck's body. Even so, Kurt made sure to protect his clothes… he wasn't _that _drunk. .

"God, Kurt!" Puck exclaimed as his body went limp.

"Was… that okay?" Kurt whispered still somewhat self-conscious.

"Fuck! That was…. Amazing," he said as he pulled Kurt up into a searing kiss. When Puck tried to wrap his arms around him, Kurt resisted.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked, noticing his reluctance to embrace him.

"Yes, but…" he motioned at the mess all over the bigger boy. Puck just smirked at him, and Kurt wiped his now sticky hand on Puck's chest.

"Hey!" he responded playfully. "Now I need another shower." He released his hold on Kurt and stepped back. Kurt suddenly felt like he was being dismissed. Like Puck was done with him, even though Kurt was obviously still aroused…

"I better go…" he mumbled.

"Wait, Kurt… " Puck said stopping him. "Wanna join me?" He smiled suggestively.

Kurt looked at the other boy in surprise. Noah Puckerman wanted to shower with him? It was definitely appealing… but it was all too much too soon. He admitted, at least to himself, that he was scared… of what would happen… of what he would do… of being naked in front of Puck…

But he hid his insecurities behind his superior diva mask.

"I'm not the one who's a complete mess," he said pointedly looking over Puck's body.

"Really?" Puck said with a gleam in his eyes. And before Kurt could protest he grabbed a handful of the sticky white liquid and placed it in Kurt's hair.

His look of outrage caused Puck to laugh.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Kurt exclaimed indignantly.

"Look at it this way," Puck said with a smirk, "now you _have_ to take a shower."

Puck's good mood was infectious, and before Kurt could think too much about what he was doing or how he would feel in the morning, he turned the other boy around and pushed him toward the bathroom.

"Fine," he said, "but just so you know… you're the one washing this out of my hair."

**So… I think there will be about two more chapters… the shower scene and the next day. I had never planned for this to be a long drawn out story. Just so you are prepared. ;) Sassy_26… still speechless? Any suggestions for the shower scene? **

**Also check out Sassy26's story **Capital G Gay, With a Bullet**. It's her first Purt story and it is really good. Let's show her how appreciative Purt fans are! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Remember the rating! There will be two more chapters I think. On with the shower scene. ;)

Distractions

Four

Puck led the way into the bathroom, thankful that it was upstairs. Kurt's hand was no longer on his back, but there was no doubt that the other boy was following. The bathroom wasn't far from Finn's room, so they were able to get there quickly and without running into anyone. Once inside the small room, Puck ushered Kurt in and shut the door. That was when he remembered what he had discovered earlier. There was no lock on the bathroom door. He decided not to mention this fact to Kurt. The boy was nervous enough as it was.

Kurt was fumbling with his hair in the mirror, facing away from Puck. He could still see his pale face in the mirror though, and Puck watched as he touched his lips. He wondered if Kurt was already regretting what they did. Surely not… or why would he be here in the bathroom with Puck, getting ready to take a shower?

"Still want to do this, Hummel?" And although Puck's name for the other boy was usual, the tone that he used was not. It sounded more like a caress and it was a tone he usually reserved for the girls he knew. What was going on with him?

"Yes," Kurt replied turning around to face him. He looked nervous, but he held his head high. Puck had admired Kurt's courage on more than one occasion.

"Then get your cute little ass over here," he said with a smirk. "You might have noticed that I am totally nude…" At this Kurt smiled. "… and you are a little over dressed. We need to do something about that."

"Wait…" Kurt's voice held a tinge of panic. "You want to undress me?"

"That's the plan. Unless you want to get your fancy clothes wet."

"I mean," Kurt clarified. "I can undress myself."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Kurt still looked skeptical, and Puck realized what the problem was.

'Geesh, I promise I will be careful with your precious clothes, okay?"

He reached forward and grabbed Kurt's arm pulling him against his body.

"Don't you trust me, Kurt?" he whispered in his ear.

"Should I?" Kurt responded just as softly.

"I won't hurt you… or your clothes…"

"Why don't I believe that, Noah?"

Puck tipped Kurt's head up so he had to look him in the eyes. "You should believe it," he said brushing Kurt's hair gently back from his face. Kurt looked at him with his mouth open and his eyes wide. He seemed to be speechless. Really? This was all it took?

Puck took advantage of his silence by kissing him softly on the lips. His caresses were light as he started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. When the other boy looked like he might protest, Puck brought their lips together again.

He took his time undressing Kurt, afraid of startling him. He wasn't sure how the other boy would react. He was at times the scared virgin and at other times the seducer and Puck found the combination intoxicating.

Finally the buttons were all undone and Puck opened the shirt to expose the pale skin underneath. Thankfully Kurt wasn't wearing another shirt. Puck was trying to go slow, but he couldn't stop the sense of urgency that was coursing though him.

He slipped the shirt from the smaller boy's shoulders, and Kurt shivered in response. Puck wasn't sure if it was from cold or the situation.

He reached for Kurt's pants, and the other boy closed his eyes in response.

"Kurt," Puck said. "Watch me."

Kurt's eyes flew open and he looked down at Puck's hands as he unzipped the fly of his skinny jeans. Kurt's breathes came in tiny gasps when his hand ghosted over his erection. Puck pulled the pants down and realized Kurt still had his boots on. They weren't like cowboy boots; they were smaller, with little zippers on them.

"I forgot," Kurt mumbled, placing his hands on Puck's back, as he lifted his foot. Puck was able to get the first boot off without any problems. The second one was not so easy. Kurt lost his balance and fell backwards. Puck tried to catch him but Kurt landed on the floor, giggling hysterically.

Puck pulled the other boot off, shaking his head. He slipped the pants off and folded them up. Kurt was laying flat on the floor then, still laughing. At that point Puck remembered that Kurt was still inebriated. Of course, he was still feeling good himself but he was able to handle his liquor much better… more experience. Kurt was a lightweight.

"Okay, princess," he said. "Time to get off the floor."

"Princess Kurt," he said with a giggle as Puck helped him up.

Puck placed his hands on Kurt's waist and looked down into his face.

"Almost done," Puck said with a smirk. Kurt seemed to sober up at that, blushing as Puck reached for his boxers.

"I… I can get them," Kurt said, moving Puck's hands. He backed up allowing the other boy to finish undressing. Puck couldn't help but stare at Kurt when he was done. It wasn't the first time, of course, that he had seen a naked boy… but it was the first time he found himself attracted to one.

Kurt was really blushing now, his laughter gone. Puck almost felt sorry for him… of course it wasn't that long ago that Kurt had been staring at him… so it seemed fair

Puck started the shower, getting the perfect temperature, before turning to the other boy.

"Ready, Princess Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt just smiled as he stepped into the shower. He moaned at the feel of the warm water against his skin, and Puck realized he loved that sound… and wanted to hear more of it.

Puck moved to stand behind Kurt. He pulled the other boy against him, kissing his neck and back, and enjoying the feel of Kurt's body against his. The water sprayed them both, and Puck's hands wandered over Kurt's wet body, eliciting more moans.

"Noah," he sighed, pressing back against him.

"Hold on, Princess," he said softly in his ear. "Time to get clean."

Looking at the choices, he bypassed the Axe and reached for the strawberry scented shampoo. He lathered up Kurt's hair, using his fingers to massage his scalp. Kurt moaned again in appreciation, and he knew he was doing it right. He could tell Kurt was really enjoying it as leaned into Puck's touch.

"Turn around," he whispered. Kurt did as he was told and turned to face Puck. He couldn't resist giving Kurt a quick kiss before he leaned his head back to rinse.

After his hair was shampooed, and conditioned, Puck pulled him into a searing kiss. He couldn't help it; Kurt looked so sexy like that… his hair wet and water streaming down his body. Kurt kissed him back eagerly.

"My turn," Kurt whispered seductively.

"My hair's clean."

"Not what I had in mind." Kurt lathered up his hands with body soap and ran them over Puck's body. Every once in awhile Kurt would instruct him to turn … or raise up his arms. Puck was extremely hard by the time Kurt finished his teasing… he never _cleaned_ in one spot for very long.

Puck returned the favor and by the time he was finished Kurt was begging him for more. He pulled the boy against him, they were chest to chest. Puck kissed him hungrily, the water running down both their faces. The friction between them was intense.

"Kurt," he moaned into his mouth.

"Princess Kurt," the other boy corrected.

"Princess Kurt," Puck agreed as he kissed Kurt's face.

"Noah, I want …."

"You're drunk, Kurt," he interrupted the other boy. "You don't know what you want."

"Yes… I do… I want you." He turned so he was facing the back of the shower and leaned forward. Puck realized he was quite literally offering himself to him. And it took all his will power not to take him right then and there. His hands moved of their own accord as they felt the smooth skin of Kurt's behind, one finger moving between his cheeks…

"Noah," Kurt growled insistently, as he pushed back against Puck's finger.

Suddenly Puck moved his hands to rest on Kurt's hips.

"No, Kurt," Puck said. "I… can't." He pulled Kurt back up against him and kissed his neck.

"I don't understand, Noah… I thought… I thought you wanted me," he said sadly.

"I do, Kurt," he said turning the other boy, so he had to look at him. "I want you so much. But I swore to myself I would never do that again… Not after Quinn…" The last part was so quiet that he wasn't sure Kurt could even hear it.

"Noah," Kurt replied, his fingers against Puck's lips. "I get it… we can do other things though, right?"

Instead of answering, Puck reached down and palmed Kurt's erection. The smaller boy moaned as he pressed into his hand. With his other hand, Puck grabbed his hair and pulled him into a kiss. He stroked him, enjoying the power of making Kurt melt... until he cried out his name.

A sudden knock at the door surprised them both. Kurt choked back a gasp, as they waited for the intruder to leave.

"Puck?"

_Crap!_ It was Finn.

"Yeah?" he said over the sound of the running water.

Finn opened the door slightly.

"What are you doing, dude?" Puck asked.

"Sorry, can I come in?"

Kurt was shaking his head in a panic. What could he do? Puck wasn't shy, and Finn would think it strange if he said no. The only good thing was that the shower curtain was dark enough to hide Kurt.

"Sure, dude, but make it quick."

"Thanks," Finn said moving into the small room. "I just hate trying to talk through the door.

"What's up?" Puck asked, holding Kurt tight against him. The other boy was shaking slightly.

"Well… we can't find Kurt. He disappeared."

"Did you check with his gal pal?"

"Yeah… Mercedes just kept saying something about a cell phone. It didn't make any sense at all. She is very drunk!"

"So are you, dude."

"I know… but I think Kurt is really drunk, too, and now we can't find him. I'm really worried."

Kurt made a strange sound next to him, and Puck put his hand gently over his mouth. Puck could guess why Kurt was reacting that way.

"You really care about him, don't you Finn?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he knew Kurt did. They both held their breath… waiting for Finn's answer.

"Yeah, of course," he said. "Kurt's like my brother… and his dad will kill me if anything happens to him."

Puck had been watching Kurt's expression and was surprised when Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You better find him then," Puck said, silently kissing Kurt on the nose. "Sorry I can't help you… I don't know where he is… and obviously he's not in here." Kurt almost started giggling then, and Puck had a hard time not laughing himself.

"Um, okay… I guess I'll check outside."

When Finn was gone they both started laughing.

"We probably better go, Kurt."

The smaller boy wrapped his arms around him. "I know…but…"

Puck reached down and kissed him again. "Yeah?"

"I want you so much…" he said seductively. "Isn't there anything I can do to convince you…?"

"Oh, yeah, princess," he said. "There is one thing…"

Kurt kissed his chest working his way up to his neck.

"What is it, Noah? What do you want me to do?"

Puck leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Ask me again… when you're sober."

**Also if you haven't yet, check out Sassy26's story **Capital G Gay, With a Bullet**. It's her first Purt story and it is really good. Let's show her how appreciative Purt fans are! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: We are almost done with this story. I appreciate everyone who has followed it. And of course my inspiration Sassy26!

Distractions

Five

Kurt mumbled in irritation as he felt another soft kick to his leg. Really, that person was going to have to stop, or he was going to have to kill them.

"Boy, you better get your ass up… I'm tired and I just want to go home."

"Then go," Kurt said grumpily.

"You're my ride, Kurt."

"Fine, Mercedes," he said finally. "Just stop kicking me."

He sat up, trying to get his bearings. He was on Finn's living room floor, and he felt like crap. His mouth tasted awful, and his head was pounding. His body didn't want to cooperate and his stomach protested any movement. The queasiness was overwhelming. It would help a lot if the room would just stop spinning.

"I feel like a Mack truck ran over me."

"More like a Mack Puck," she mumbled as she helped him to his feet.

"What?"

"Nothing… Let's just go."

"Mercedes," he said glaring at her. "What _are_ you talking about?"

"Don't you remember anything about last night?" she asked, not phased at all by his angry look.

"Some…" he answered, "but it's a little hazy."

"That's because you were really drunk."

"If I remember correctly… and really I'm not 100% sure of anything," he said. "You were also highly intoxicated."

"Yeah but I didn't do anything I'd probably regret."

"Mercedes…" he said… but then things started coming back to him…"Oh my Gaga, I sent Finn a text …"

"But you were able to delete it… or at least that's what you told me."

'That's right, I did…" He thought back to when he was in Finn's bedroom. Yes, he had deleted it and then…

All color left his face as he remembered… naked Puck… and Kurt was kissing him… touching him… kneeling in front of him with his mouth…

"Oh. My. God!"

"I see you've finally remembered the shower," she said with a disapproving look."

He looked over at her, quickly. The sudden movement did not help him feel any better.

"Shower?" What was she talking about? And then it all came back… Puck undressing him… being in the shower together… Finn… and finally… worst of all… he offered himself to Puck.

He felt really faint then, and Mercedes had to catch him before he ended up back on the floor.

"Dude, what the hell?"

They heard Finn before they saw him coming down the stairs with Puck trailing behind him. Kurt held on to Mercedes tightly. He really needed some strength right now. He didn't necessarily want to face Puck ever again, but he really didn't want to see him while he was hung over and looking like death.

"I don't see the problem, Finn," Puck responded.

"It was _my_ bathroom, Puck."

"Oh dear Lord," Mercedes whispered. Kurt echoed her prayer, knowing that she was thinking the same thing. Finn had somehow found out.

"Relax, Finn," the other boy replied. "It's not that bad of a mess. I'll clean it up. Can I help it if I had trouble sliding all over the place? I was drunk, dude."

"It looks like a tornado hit it, Puck. There's stuff everywhere and the shower curtain is broken off its hooks."

Although he was thankful that Finn didn't actually know anything, Kurt couldn't help the sudden flashback to last night. They were in the shower, grinding against each other, as Puck moaned his name (Princess Kurt?) and grabbed the shower curtain. They barely registered it as if fell with a swoosh to the ground.

Kurt felt his face get hot and his knees go weak. It was a very good thing his bff was holding on to him. She gripped him tighter as if she could tell what he was thinking. He must have told her all about it last night. This was so embarrassing… but also somewhat arousing when he thought of what they had done.

"I told you, I slipped. I will totally pay for a new one, okay?"

They were at the bottom of the stairs when they finally noticed Mercedes and Kurt.

"Oh, hey guys," Finn said.

Puck didn't say anything to them. In fact, he didn't even look at them. He just got his stuff and walked toward the door.

"I gotta go," he said to Finn.

"My mom will be home at five, Puck! It better by done by then!"

Puck just waved his hand at him without even looking back.

Kurt wasn't sure how _he _felt about everything that had happened, but he realized then that Puck obviously regretted it and that made him feel sad.

~#~#~#~

Puck was bored. Really bored.

It had been a month since Finn's party, and he had barely seen Kurt at all. School was out and they really didn't ever hang out with each other so that was not surprising.

_But what about Finn?_

Puck shook his head. He had stopped hanging out with Finn, as well. It wasn't that they weren't friends, because they were actually getting along better than they had in a while.

No, the reason Puck wasn't hanging out with Finn anymore was simple. Finn, and his mom, had moved in with Kurt, and his dad. And Puck was avoiding Kurt.

He had been able to put the other boy out of his mind since their little encounter at Finn's party. Unless you counted late at night when he wasn't distracted by something else. Then _all_ he could think about was that night… and Kurt kneeling in front of him, or running his hands all over him, or kissing him fiercely, or rubbing up against him… but mostly, Kurt bending over against the shower wall, offering himself to Puck…

And in his fantasies about that night… he wasn't quite so noble.

Puck slammed his fist on the steering wheel of his truck. He had to stop thinking about Kurt. He wasn't gay.. .and Kurt couldn't stand him anyway. Any time he had run into the smaller boy, Kurt just avoided looking at him and left as soon as he could. It seemed like he couldn't get away from Puck soon enough. Puck knew he regretted that night.

He decided to text Santana. She was always a great distraction.

_Hey babe. Can I come over? _

Her reply came quickly.

_No._

That was not like Santana. He wondered if she was mad at him.

_What are you wearing?_

Puck didn't have to wait long for her reply.

_I'm not sexting with you either._

Okay, she was definitely upset about something.

_What's wrong babe?_

He knew she was really pissed when she didn't text back. She called him instead.

"Hey, babe," he said trying to sweeten her obviously sour mood.

"I'm not your babe."

"What's wrong, San?

"We're done, Puck. I don't want to do this anymore."

"What did I do? Last night you seemed happy with Puckzilla," he smirked.

"Last night was part of the problem, Puck. I don't like the names you call me when we're having sex."

"Umm like… babe?"

"That one was fine."

He tried to think of what he had called her. "Like… my Latina lover?"

"No, I like that one."

And then it hit him. He knew which one she meant. "My little slut whore…?"

"That's actually my favorite."

"Then which one?"

"Kurt... I don't like it when you call me Kurt."

And then she hung up.

Puck was stunned. He called her Kurt? He thought that was only in his head. _Shit!_

It wasn't long before he got a text message.

_Why don't you call Kurt? You seem to really like him._

He wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not, but he decided that maybe she was right.

_Hey wanna hang out? _

The reply came quickly_. _

_Sure, dude. Come on over._

Puck smiled. He could always count on Finn.

And hopefully Kurt would be there, as well.

~#~#~#~

It was Saturday morning and Kurt was dressed down. Of course, that didn't mean he was dressed like a slob.

Not like Finn, who was currently wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt with the arms cut out. Although really, Finn could totally pull off that look. And even though he could admire Finn's body, he was happy that he was no longer crushing on the other boy. That night in the shower when he had heard Finn"s thoughts about him had helped him overcome that little problem.

And that made him think of Noah… He had tried so hard to forget about that night but he couldn't. The memories came rushing back… He remembered how Noah had been….not only the hot, playful side of Noah but the sweet caring side… He could have easily taken Kurt's virginity just like he had done with Quinn. But he hadn't and for that Kurt was grateful.

It wasn't that he didn't think of having sex with Noah. He did. He couldn't stop. He wanted those wonderful feelings back. The hard muscles against his hands. The firms lips…Noah's hot mouth… his body pressed against his… Kurt groaned as he wished once again that his memory was not that good! How could he forget when he could still feel Pucks erection pressed against his own. It was his first encounter with someone who wanted him back and it was thrilling. If only Puck still wanted him but Kurt knew he was avoiding him. The other boy usually spent a lot of time with Finn but now that the quarterback was living with Kurt, he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey…" a familiar voice said. Kurt turned to look at the boy in front of him.

"Noah," he said breathlessly.

"How's it going Pr… Kurt," he said.

Did he almost call him Princess? He must have imagined it.

"Fine. What are you doing here?" His heart was pounding, and he tried to keep from blushing.

"Finn and I are going to play video games."

"Oh."

"I guess I'll see ya…"

"I'm sure you will," Kurt responded, sarcastically. "Since you're playing in my room on my big screen TV."

Kurt felt more like himself now, and he gave Puck his diva look.

Puck just smirked, seeming to change his mind, as he walked into the kitchen. Kurt wondered what he was up to as the other boy leaned in and put his hand behind Kurt…. And then… he opened the fridge.

"Excuse me, Princess," he whispered as he took a soda out and shut the door.

Kurt was blushing then. He was having trouble concentrating with Puck so close to him. What was he thinking?

Kurt moved away slightly, trying to regain his composure.

"Hey, can you get me one of those?" Finn asked.

Just like that Puck's spell on him was broken.

And as they took their drinks down to the basement, Kurt couldn't decide if he wanted to hang out with them or avoid them like the plague.

~#~#~#~

"Dude, you suck!"

"I guess I'm just out of practice," Puck replied.

"Really? Cuz you were kicking my ass ten minutes ago." Finn looked confused, and Puck just wanted to yell at him to shut up.

It wasn't a coincidence that Kurt had just walked in ten minutes ago and was now listening to them.

"Just shut up and play, Finn."

It wasn't that Kurt was standing close to them. He was across the room doing Kurt-like things. But even that was distracting.

_Damn, he was so messed up! _

So Puck tried to concentrate and he even managed to kill Finn a couple of times until Kurt decided to pay attention to them. He came over to the back of the couch and leaned on it. He was between the two of them, and Puck could smell the scent of this shampoo. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was making him dizzy with lust.

"Hey, boys," Kurt said and Puck had the sudden feeling that he knew exactly what he was doing to him.

Finn once again massacred him, and Puck threw the controller down.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn said. "Do you want to play with us?"

"I'm not sure…" he said hesitantly.

Finn jumped up. "Well, you decided… I'm gonna use the bathroom."

As Finn left them alone, Puck just stared ahead. Kurt was still resting his arms on the back of the couch.

Puck didn't move away… he didn't want Kurt to know he was affecting him. He didn't turn toward him either because then he would be sure to know.

"So, Noah…" Kurt said breathlessly.

"So, Kurt…"

Silence again.

_What the hell? _

What was he even here for? It certainly wasn't for the video games or for Finn's company.

So Puck turned to face Kurt. The other boy was looking straight ahead.

"Have you decided?" Puck asked softly.

Kurt turned to face him. They were only inches apart.

"About?" he whispered.

"Whether you want to play."

Kurt smiled seductively. "It depends…"

"On?" Puck asked.

"The game…"

Puck just smiled.

"Do you want me to play, Noah?" he asked softly.

Puck couldn't speak. The chemistry between them was amazing. How had he not really noticed Kurt before?

"Very much," he said softly as he reached out his hand. If he could only touch his face… his lips…

"Okay, let's get this started!" Finn said effectively killing the mood once again.

They both quickly moved apart.

"Are you playing, Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Kurt said and moved to sit between them both.

Puck didn't know how he was going to concentrate… or even if he cared.

"I don't really know how to do this…" Kurt said shyly.

"Really?" Puck asked.

"I've never played before…" he said looking intently into Puck's eyes.

"Don't worry," he replied. "I'll help you."

Kurt gulped and nodded at him.

"I'll set up the game, Puck and you show Kurt how to use the controller."

"Sure."

Puck held the controller in his hand. He named off each button and explained what it did. He put the controller in Kurt's hand and then placed his larger hands over top of Kurt's.

As Puck named off each button, Kurt touched it, and Puck softly traced his finger over Kurt's.

Kurt seemed to be having some difficulty breathing and thankfully Finn was still totally clueless, as usual.

"Wow, you picked this up pretty quickly," Puck said.

"I'm a fast learner," he said and he looked up at Puck under his lashes, and Puck found he was so aroused that he had to stop himself from groaning out loud.

Kurt smiled- a sweet secret smile, and Puck took a deep breath.

Even though this was extremely difficult, it was also exciting as hell. Knowing Finn could catch on… but really could he?... was part of the excitement.,

They played the game then, and Kurt did fairly well… for a beginner.

And when he killed someone he laughed-not his usual giggle- but an all out laugh and Puck loved the sound. _God!_ He wanted him so bad!

A phone ringing interrupted their game.

"Sorry," Finn said. "It's Rachel. We're gonna have to stop the game for a while. I'm going upstairs to talk to her."

Kurt and Puck nodded as the gangly teen went up the stairs.

"Noah…" Kurt said softly.

"Kurt…" Puck returned.

"Can… I … I mean… I…"

"Just spit it out, princess."

"Okay," he said blushing profusely. "You know before… in Finn's shower…"

"Yes."

"You said I should ask you… something when I was sober…"

Puck held his breath, managing only a nod in response.

"Well," Kurt continued softly. "This is me… _asking_."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, we are at the end of our story. Thanks again to Sassy_26 for her suggestions. I couldn't have written this without you! Thanks to everyone who supported and reviewed this story. I appreciate you guys.

Distractions

Six

"Damn, Kurt," Puck said as he pulled him closer, slamming their lips together. The kiss was needy and desperate, and they couldn't seem to get enough. The tension of the last few hours finally seemed to break, and Kurt couldn't believe how much he wanted this… wanted Noah.

They were both panting as they finally pulled apart.

"What if Finn walks in?" Kurt said.

"Fuck Finn," Puck replied, kissing his face.

Kurt giggled. "No, thanks," he said. "I'd rather fuck Noah."

Puck growled as he grabbed Kurt and pulled him into his lap.

Kurt giggled again as Puck's lips connected with his neck.

"We…need…to…go…somewhere… alone…" Kurt gasped.

"Fine," Puck said standing up and putting Kurt's legs around his waist. He slowly walked him into the bathroom, his hands wandering as he walked, and closed the door behind them.

Puck started to kiss him again when Kurt put his legs down and pushed him away.

"Wait," Kurt gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Why, babe? What's up?" Puck asked with a frown.

"This," Kurt said as he slapped him across the face.

"What the hell, princess?"

"That's for ravishing me while I was drunk and then ignoring me!"

"I think you ignored me, too, Kurt," Puck said rubbing the side of his face.

"I was embarrassed."

"Well, I was confused!"

"Over it now?" Kurt asked, his hands on his hips.

"Totally," Puck responded.

"Good," Kurt said as he slammed Puck up against the bathroom wall and started kissing him roughly. Puck seemed to like this as he moaned into Kurt's mouth. His hands were everywhere and Kurt reciprocated. He wanted him so much…

"Noah," he said between fierce kisses.

"Hmm?"

"What is it about bathrooms that you like so much?"

"They have you in them," Puck replied.

"Smooth," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Anything for you, babe."

"Noah, I want you so much… I can't wait. Let's just do it right here…" Kurt said rubbing his body up against Puck's.

"We can't," he said, and Kurt wondered if he was always going to tell him no.

"Please," he said pressing his palm against the bulge in Puck's jeans. "I can show you what I learned today about handling a controller. I know all the right buttons to push."

"Shit, Kurt!" Puck moaned. "You're gonna have to stop that."

"Make me."

"Kurt…princess…I want to but not here… not in a bathroom. Not for your first time."

Kurt pouted a little, but he knew Puck was right.

"Kurt?"

_Shit!_

It was Finn. Really? Were they in this situation again?

"Yeah?" Kurt replied loudly so Finn could hear him. Puck pulled him closer smiling mischievously as he kissed his neck.

"I can't find Puck."

"Oh?" He tried not to giggle as Puck's hands tickled the back of his neck.

"Did he leave?" Finn asked. Kurt could tell he was right next to the door.

"I think so…"

"His truck is still here," Finn said.

"I don't know, Finn."

"Maybe it was out of gas and he walked home…" Finn suggested.

Kurt and Puck both tried not to laugh as Finn came to his own conclusions.

"That must be it," Kurt agreed.

"Well, I'm going over to Rachel's…"

"Okay, Finn. Bye."

"Bye, Kurt."

Puck started kissing him eagerly when they heard Finn's voice once again.

"Oh, yeah, Kurt? Our parents left… they went to the movies. So you're on your own."

Kurt smiled at Noah and then bit his lip. "Really?" he asked Finn while staring into Puck's eyes.

"Yeah, are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Absolutely," Kurt replied.

"Okay."

And then they heard Finn's heavy footsteps and the slam of the door.

"Well, princess?" Puck asked staring onto Kurt's blue eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely," he said in a husky voice.

Puck picked him back up, and Kurt once again wrapped his legs around him.

"Then let the lessons begin."

~#~#~#~

Kurt giggled as Noah dropped him on his perfectly made white bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked as Puck made his way up the stairs and to the door.

"I'm locking your door, Kurt. We don't need Finn walking in on us."

"So true," he responded with a smile.

God, Noah was just so gorgeous! Kurt watched his ass as he walked up and then back down the stairs. And even though he'd seen it all before, he couldn't wait to get Puck naked.

When had he become such a perv?

Puck returned quickly and started to undress, but Kurt stopped him.

"My turn," he said.

Puck held up his arms welcoming him. Kurt stood up and walked over to him. He pushed Pucks' shirt up and over his head. He moved into his arms as he kissed his chest. Noah tasted even better sober.

Puck moaned as Kurt kissed his chest and stomach. He wrapped his hands in Kurt's hair, pulling him closer. It felt like the other night but better. Kurt wasn't afraid or ashamed… or drunk. He knew exactly what he wanted… and how to get it.

As he kissed lower Puck stopped him.

"No, Kurt… I mean… I want…"

"What do you want, Noah?" Kurt asked seductively.

"I want you… right now. It's just… I've never wanted someone so much… I don't think I can last long … babe, I'm barely holding on…"

"Sh… Noah," he said putting his finger up to the other boy's lips. And then he kissed him.

Badass Noah Puckerman admitting a weakness to him? That was sexy as hell!

He finished undressing Puck and then let the other boy undress him. Soon they were naked and on his bed. Kurt thought he should be embarrassed, but he wasn't at all. Puck's eyes were shining with desire for him, and he couldn't look away.

Kurt explored every inch of the jock's body with his hands and his mouth, but Puck was impatient. He could tell Puck was trying to go slow, since it was his first time, and having difficulty with it. Kurt understood; he was impatient himself. When he didn't think he could take it any longer, he pleaded with the other boy.

"God, please, Noah."

Puck smirked as he reached for the lube and condom Kurt so conveniently had at hand… okay, so he was hopeful!

Kurt watched his face, keeping his eyes open as Puck prepared them and then pushed against his bottom. He used his fingers first and Kurt knew this was so he could get used to it… so he could be stretched to accommodate Puck's length, but he wanted more… he wanted Puck.

"Noah," he gasped.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Absolutely," he breathed. "Just don't stop what you're doing." Puck continued at his slow pace until Kurt just couldn't take it any longer.

"More, Noah," he demanded. Puck pushed in deeper until he was finally completely sheathed inside him.

"Okay?"

"Yes," Kurt responded. They soon built up a rhythm. Puck slammed against him over and over as his hand stroked Kurt's hard length. It wasn't long before they both came.

Kurt could feel the sheen of sweat on his forehead as Puck pulled out of him. He smiled at the other boy, and Puck reached out and swept Kurt's bangs back off his face.

"That was amazing, Noah."

"Absolutely."

"Do you think…" Kurt said shyly, "that next time we could do it in the shower, up against the bathroom wall?"

"Whatever you want, babe, but you'll have to give me a moment. You've worn me out."

Kurt smiled as he snuggled against Puck.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted you to know… that this is real for me."

"Okay…" Kurt looked into the other boy's face. He looked so serious. "What does that mean, Noah?"

"Well it's just… you are many things, Kurt. You're smart… you're sexy… you're _hot!_

Kurt blushed at the compliments. "Thanks," he said softly.

"But there's one thing that you are not… Kurt."

"What's that, Noah?" Kurt held his breath, unsure of what Puck wanted to tell him.

"You are absolutely _not_," Puck continued, "… a distraction."


End file.
